The Sigh of Haruhi Suzimiya
by Moonlit Neve
Summary: Yuki perfect essence compared to humans. But everything has defaults. Yuki's on the fritz for some reason. And it's up to Kyon, Koizumi and possibly Asahina to help stop it. So that Haruhi doesn't find everything out.


_**Melancholy trajedy (Chapt.1)**_

" **Asahina, kyon, yuki... we have to get a hold of a case now!" said Haruhi triumphantly putting her hands on both of her slender hips. As she eyed the S.O.S crew she looked very empowering but only with selfish desires. Kyon already frustrated with the one sentence Haruhi said all day looked nerve wrenchingly ambitious to try and stop her evil plot. Although it would be assumed that her plan was evil before it even began was a smart move; even for Kyon.**

"**Why?" was the only thing that sent Kyon into the depths of sheer disappointment and of course idiocy.**

"**To make things more interesting DUH!" shouted Haruhi now pointing her finger to the ceiling as if to symbolize extra-terrestrial life.**

"**Whatever..." grumbled Kyon as he blankly crossed his arms around his chest in an almost condescending way. Grumbling still he turned his focus and view to Yuki.**

"**..." silence. Utter silence.**

"**So what do we do now Haruhi..." asked the club maid/ bunny mascot Ashahina.**

"**Simple... we go to the source of mysterious activity itself!"**

"**So where is it?"asked Kyon interested yet not fooly interested.**

"**Fool! You ask such idiotic questions Kyon. We wait for it... that simple..." explained Haruhi as Kyon secretly rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath.**

**With that Haruhi left the S.O.S Brigade clubroom. Kyon stood stunned as if he were able to see a paranormal dimension drifting his way. To his amazement, Yuki was the first to break the embedded silence in the room.**

"**Humans really do have small data feed... what she means is if suspicious activity were to occur, then we would investigate."**

"**Oh... well that's enough said." Said Kyon still a bit confused but taken over by shock that Yuki not only looked him in the eye as she spoke but explained it in a way that he can sort of understand. This being the first time that he could ever understand a thing in the time they met, he felt very smart. Although just because you kind of understand Yuki's explanation does not mean a thing, Kyon soaked it all up.**

"**Maybe we should watch out for suspicious activity then throughout the day. Well, I should be off then, have to practice for the next volleyball game." Said Asahina proud that she was able to do something she was good at and where Haruhi couldn't force her into costumes, even though she tried before. Explaining what she wants or as she took it what she's going to make her do, not for the sake of the brigade. And that if she wore the bunnies outfit it would symbolize the brigade in a whole new meaning. Trying to get her into it was the hard part and only left Haruhi with detention. Reminiscing Asahina struggled for the door realizing Haruhi could be plotting on how to get her to wear that "thing" in one of the games. So to say trying to turn the teaching staff, students, her coach whoever into mindless puppets**

"**Good ****luck! **_"She's__ so cute! _**Thought Kyon**

"**Thanks!" and she was off with a head start so she wouldn't meet up with Haruhi.**

"**suck-up" said Yuki aloud.**

"**Maybe you should stop talking... It's kind of creepy... well bye..." suggested Kyon as he started to leave.**

**Yuki then got up from her chair and stood up at the windowsill. It appeared that she was peering down at something with unintentional interest.**

"**humph Haruhi's up to something." Said Kyon.**

**With that Kyon slowly turned around and headed for the doors. Yuki stayed at her spot, still peering out of it. Soon she turned around and as everyone else did left the room. Well almost everyone. Koizumi was sitting at the table with that ever so same happy go lucky smile on his face. But on the inside he was worried still about the incidents that were displayed as they were creating Haruhi's movie. And now the new problem of what appeared to be Yuki's out of character manner. "Hmmm something's off with Yuki…and I don't think she's quit yet aware of it. I must speak with her no better yet Kyon. We can't have Yuki acting this way if she starts to fall apart, Haruhi will find out. Looks like Haruhi started this chain of event to." Koizumi sat and ruffled hi hair a bit and started scheming.**


End file.
